Midnight
by piru cululu
Summary: Fool. Seorang pengembara yang akan memulai perjalanan dengan seekor anjing yang selalu memperingatinya untuk menuju jalan yang benar. “Namaku Al. Aku akan membimbingmu ke jalan yang aman”. “Apa?”
1. Prolouge

Midnight

By : cululu

Disclaimer :

.D,Gray-man : Hoshino Katsura

.Persona 3, 4, Trinity Soul : ATLUS

Rated : M, karena mungkin alur cerita akan berkembang menjadi telalu angsty atau dark.

Summary : Lavi, Allen dan Kanda mendapat misi di Arcana Town. Memakai setting cerita p3, p4, dan Persona Trinity Soul.

* * *

**.Midnight.**

Pagi hari di markas Black Order…

Lavi : Hey, Allen! Kita ma Kanda dipanggil Komui, loh!  
Allen : Hah!? Aku 'kan habis latihan, belum sarapan, laper!

Allen langsung sewot. Lavi dan Kanda pun hanya bisa bersweat drop ria saat mendengar daftar makanan yang akan dipesan Allen.

Allen : Padahal aku mau makan _Fettucine, Truffle Soup, Fiere Steak, Escargo Ala Burgoyne, Schwarzwalder Kieschtorte, Gesztenyepure_, blablabla….

Suara hati Kanda : Buset! Mo makan apa tu anak!?

Lavi : Aku juga belum makan tau! Yang penting kita harus segera pergi ke ruang Komui. Katanya ada kejadian penting!

~Di dalam ruang Komui

Komui : zzzzzzzzz

Seperti biasa, Komui tidur. Hanya ada 1 cara untuk membangunkannya dan Kanda tahu itu. Ia segera menghampiri Komui dan berbisik di telinganya.

Kanda : Komui, bangun! Katanya Lenalee mo nikah ma Bang Tigor tetangga sebelah yang kena flu baby itu, lho. Sekarang pun Lenalee sudah tertular flu Baby dan wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti Barack Obama kecebur got.

Komui : Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Lenaleeeeeeeeee!! Jangan nikah ma Bang Tigor yang suka jualan Nasgor (nasi goreng) di Bogor itu! Nah, kamu ketularan flu baby, 'kan!?

GUBRAK!!!

Lenalee yang lagi buat kopi di dapur langsung berwajah jelek, merasa ada yang menghina wajahnya. Komui yang dah heboh teriak-teriak langsung sadar diri dan memasang tampang sok cool. Ih, hoek…

Komui : Oh, iya! Ini alasanku memanggil kalian. Hehehe…

Ke-3 exorcist itu sweat drop berjamaah sambil melihat Komui yang sibuk menyusun kertas-kertas dokumen yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

Komui : Kalian ada misi di Arcana Town. Sejak sebulan yang lalu ada kejadian aneh disana. Setiap jam 12 malam lonceng gereja berbunyi. Tiba-tiba muncul banyak kerusakan dimana-mana, bercak-bercak darah yang masih baru bermunculan dan banyak anak-anak yang meninggal dengan cara yang cukup mengenaskan. Sebagian besar wajah dan perut mereka tercabik-cabik sehingga wajah mereka tidak dapat dikenali dan juga isi perut mereka keluar. Dan...

Wajah Komui berubah menjadi pucat. Ia menelan ludah dan melanjutkan berbicara.

Komui : Dan yang lainnya meninggal dengan cara yang cukup aneh; bagian dalam tubuh mereka terbalik keluar. Jenazah itu kita sebut 'Reverse'. Kami menduga disitu terdapat innocence dan akuma yang cukup ganas.

Kanda : Tunggu! Jenazah itu tidak hancur berkeping-keping seperti korban akuma yang lainnya!?

Komui : Wajah dan perut yang tercabik-cabik memang bisa dilakukan oleh hewan buas seperti beruang. Tetapi bagian dalam tubuh yang terbalik keluar mustahil dilakukan hewan, apalagi manusia! Bisa jadi yang melakukan itu Millenium Earl dkk.

Lavi : Benar juga...

Lavi dan Allen mengangguk-ngangguk tanda sudah mengerti. Tanpa basa-basi Komui pun melanjutkan menceritakan misi yang harus mereka hadapi.

Komui : 2 minggu yang lalu aku menugaskan beberapa finders dan exorcist untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut.. Namun mereka menghilang dan hanya ada seorang yang selamat. Ia terluka berat dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Dia bilang sesuatu yang menarik...

TOK-TOK-TOK. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Tampak Lenalee masuk sambil membawa baki yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah cangkir berwarna biru cerah.

Lenalee : Permisi. Nii-san, aku bawa kopi.

Komui : Terima kasih Lenalee.

Dengan sopan Lenalee menaruh cangkir berisi kopi panas di meja Komui. Setelah itu Lenalee kembali keluar ruangan. Komui meminum kopinya sedikit dan melanjutkan lagi ceritanya.

Allen : Apa itu?

Komui : Yang terjadi saat jam 12 malam setelah lonceng gereja berbunyi adalah; orang dewasa berubah menjadi benda seperi peti mati, dan saat itulah anak-anak diserang makhluk aneh yang menyerupai akuma. Para orang dewasa tidak sadar apa yang terjadi saat mereka berubah menjadi peti mati. Sepertinya yang bisa bergerak bebas saat itu hanya anak-anak dan exorcist, karena itu mereka diserang.

Kanda : Saat jam 12 malam setelah lonceng gereja berbunyi. Kepanjangan tuh! Author aja copy-paste ngetik tun kalimat!

Komui : Untuk sementara sebut aja 'Dark Hour'.

Komui menjawab santai kemudian ia kembali meminum kopinya. Tiba-tiba Lavi bertanya;

Lavi : Saat jam 12 malam setelah lonceng gereja berbunyi... Mungkinkah innocence tersebut berada di lonceng gereja?

Komui : Mungkin... Tugas kalian adalah mengambil innocence itu! Jelas semuanya!?

Kanda, Lavi, Allen : Jelas!!

Komui : Bagus! Kalau begitu kalian akan berangkat besok pagi.

Siapakah pelaku pembunuhan di Arcana Town!? Berhasilkah Allen dkk mengambil innocence tersebut!?

**.To Be Continued.**

* * *

-midnight-

Fic baru! Nyoba bikin cerita yag kesannya dark! Mohon maaf kalo ada salah ketik, cerita sulit dimengerti, tidak mengerti, etc. Terima kasih dah baca dan mohon review! Arigato!


	2. Arcana 0 : Fool

**Midnight**

**Arcana 0 : Fool**

By : Cululu

Disclaimer :

. D,Gray-man : Hoshino Katsura

. Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Trinity Soul : ATLUS

**Warning!** **: Mengandung unsur Dark dan yaoi. ****Ada OOC dan OC. Tulisan yang ditulis miring (Italic) adalah ucapan Allen versi sudut pandang orang pertama.**

Summary : Fool. Seorang pengembara yang akan memulai perjalanan dengan seekor anjing yang selalu memperingatinya untuk menuju jalan yang benar. "Namaku Al. Aku akan membimbingmu ke jalan yang aman". "Apa?"

* * *

**.Arcana 0 : Fool.**

08.25 a.m.

Lavi : Haaah... Lagi-lagi begini.

Lavi mengehela nafas sambil menatap kearah luar jendela kapal. Ia melihat Kanda dan Allen sedang berduaan. Lavi menatap Kanda dengan pandangan cemburu. Sejak dulu Lavi menyukai Allen. Tapi siapa sangka? Ternyata Kanda dan Allen sudah berpacaran sejak lama. Walau begitu, Lavi tetap tidak menyerah dan teus menyukai Allen.

Kanda : Sekarang jam berapa Moyashi?

Allen : Namaku Allen! Eng, sekarang hampir jam setengah sembilan pagi. Kenapa?

Kanda : Berarti masih lama kita sampai di Arcana Town.

Allen cemberut. Ia tidak suka kalau Kanda selalu memikirkan pekerjaan walau sedang berduaan dengannya.

Kanda : Kenapa cemberut Moyashi?

Allen : Kamu selalu ngomongin pekerjaan, sih. Padahal 'kan jarang-jarang kita punya kesempatan berdua.

Kanda : Kamu kesepian?

Kanda menoleh ke arah Allen. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Allen yang mulai memerah.

Allen : ............

Kanda : Hei?

Allen mengangguk. Wajahnya masih memerah.

Kanda : Dasar...

Kanda memeluk Allen dengan lembut. Wajah Allen yang memerah sekarang jadi tambah merah. Allen merasa sangat nyaman dipelukan kekasihnya, Kanda. Mereka berdua terlalu keasyikan berpelukan sehingga tidak sadar Lavi yang dari tadi diam-diam mengintip mereka kini sedang terbakar api yang bernama api cemburu. Wheew.... Setelah berpelukan, kini Allen menguap.

Allen : Hoahm...

Kanda : Ngantuk?

Allen mengangguk-ngangguk. Kanda menahan tawa melihat uke kesayangannya memasang wajah yang begitu polos.

Kanda : Tidur sana. Kalau sudah sampai kubangunin, kok.

-------------------------------------------------Midnight chap 0 : Fool----------------------------------------------------------------

11.20 p.m.

Lavi : Inikah Arcana Town?

Ke-3 exorcist muda itu sudah sampai di Arcana Town untuk menjalankan misi mereka. Kota itu gelap an terkesan suram. Hampir tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Cukup wajar karena saat ini tengah malam. Tetapi kota itu terkesan tidak hidup. Itu saja...

Kanda : Hei, moyashi... Wajahmu pucat.

Lavi : Iya! Allen, kamu nggak apa-apa?

Allen : Nggak apa-apa. Tadi mimpi aneh. Cuma itu.

Lavi : Mimpi aneh?

Allen : Nggak.... Nggak apa-apa.

Mereka ber-3 lalu memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan. Allen yang selalu ngobrol sama Lavi atau bertengkar sama Kanda sekarang terdiam. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum ia tertidur...

-Flashback

_Aku terbaring di tempat tidur. Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan tertidur karena capek mendengar ceramah Komui sebelum berangkat. Aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata...._

?? : Hei.

Allen : Siapa itu!?

_Tiba-tiba saja ada anak laki-laki disamping tempat tidurku. Misterius.. Sepertinya dia anak SD? Matnya yang biru, rambutnya yang hitam, juga kulit berwarna putih pucat membuatnya seperti hantu. Atau... Dia memang hantu? Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba dia bisa berada disamping tempat tidurku kalau bukan hantu._

Bocah misterius : Jangan takut, aku bukan hantu.

_Bukan hantu? Lalu apa?_

Bocah misterius : Namaku Al. Aku akan membimbingmu ke jalan yang aman bersama temanku.

Allen : Apa?

Al : Kau akan bertemu dengannya besok.....

Allen : Tung-...!!

_Saat aku ingin bertanya lebih jelas, ia malah mengilang secara tiba-tiba. Siapa namanya? Al? Membimbingku ke jalan yang aman? Teman? Apa maksudnya?_

-End of Flashback

Allen : Ugh...

Kepala Allen terasa sakit. Ia berhenti berjalan dan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Lavi dan Kanda yang melihatnya kesakitan merasa sangat khawatir.

Lavi : Allen, kamu kenapa?

Allen : Kepalaku sakit...

Kanda : Duduk dulu tuh. Di samping gereja ada tempat duduk.

Kanda menunjuk tempat duduk itu.

Kanda : Aku duluan ke penginapan.

Allen : Hati-hati...

Allen duduk sambil memandangi punggung Kanda yang kini makin menjauh. Lavi yang menyadari itu bertanya untuk memastikan.

Lavi : Kamu lihat apa, Allen?

Allen yang tersadar salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah kembali.

Allen : Eng-Nggak! Nggak apa-apa! Um... Cuma kedinginan. Hehe...

Lavi : Bener nggak apa-apa? Aku beliin minuman, yah?

Allen : Nggak usah repot-re-....

Lavi sudah terlanjur pergi meninggalkan Allen sendirian. Allen mengehela nafas. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju ke arah tembok gereja. Di sana ia melihat sesosok gadis kecil duduk membelakangi Allen di dekat tembok putih yang dingin itu. Aneh kalau ada seorang anak kecil perempuan keluar sendirian di tengah malam. Allen yang heran mencoba memanggil gadis kecil itu.

Allen : Selamat malam?

**.End of Arcana 0.**

-------------------------------------------------Midnight chap 0 : Fool----------------------------------------------------------------

GYAAAAA!! Capek juga bikin fic yang begini... Niatnya sih ngga bakal update fic mpe akhir bulan Juni. Tapi... Akhir-akhir ini Kuru selalu kebangun tengah malem. Karena ga bisa tidur lagi dan ga punya kerjaan, jadi nulis fanfic, deh! +ditabok+

Fanfic ini sebenarnya direquest Aion yang telah membantu saya ngerjain tugas sekolah. Dengan ikhlas, saya mengabulkan requestnya yang sebelumnya pernah bikin saya salah sangka. Hehehe... +ditabok lagi+

Aion dan Aru, terimakasih reviewnya! Mbak Aion, angsty-nya belum mulai, nih. Sabar, ya?? Untuk Aru juga, sebenarnya cuma latar cerita yang diambil dari persona. Diantaranya Dark Hour sama Reverse. Itu sudah Komui jelasin, 'kan? Kalau belum jelas silahkan marah sama Komui! +digampar+

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan kekurangan. Terimakasih dah baca! Review!


End file.
